Help me
by Lu78
Summary: First DC fanfic. Please r&r. rated for a little vilonce
1. Joey

"Please no more." I cried out, begging him to stop hurting me. He didn't seem to care he just kept kicking me and punching me. I was completely powerless. I lay there and let him. I had no power left in my body to fight. I knew he would eventually stop, when was the opportune word.  
"You are a nothing, you don't deserve to live. You are an ungrateful bitch who wouldn't be able to do anything if it wasn't for me. What do you have to say for yourself?" His eyes bore into mine. His eyes were full of hatred and anger. I couldn't say anything my mouth wouldn't work. This of course meant more beating. The pain was unbearable. Everything around me started going black, I knew this was coming and then nothing.  
When I eventually opened my eyes, he was gone. I lay there on the floor unable to move. The pain across my abdomen was so severe I knew what had happened. I didn't need a doctor to tell me. The phone lay across the floor for me. I managed to reach out and grab it. The pain in my arms was so bad. I dialled a number so familiar to me yet, one I had not called in a while. It took ages for someone to answer.  
"The Witter Room, Pacey speaking how can I help?" Pacey sounded so cheerful. I choked and couldn't speak. He had his hands around my throat at one point, I could remember that. "Hello. Anyone there?" Pacey asked again before hanging up.  
In my mind I was screaming for him. I needed him, so much. I re- dialled hoping for him to pick up again. He did. "Pace..." I managed to croak out.  
"Jo, what's up?" At first he sounded pleased to hear from me. When he heard my sobs, his voice changed. "Jo. Tell me."  
"I........ need you." Was all I managed to say before the blackness enveloped me again.  
When I opened my eyes again the room was dark. I had no idea of how long I had been lying there. I was cold and in pain. My stomach hurt so much. My face throbbed. My legs and arms felt as if they weren't mine. I noticed the phone still in my hand. I could hear the dial tone and switched it off. It rang immediately. I hit the button again. I still couldn't speak all that well. But he knew I was there.  
"Joey, I'm almost there baby. Don't worry. I'm almost there." Pacey tried to reassure me. I didn't know how close he was, all I knew was that he was coming.  
"Key under mat." I managed to tell him. My throat felt raw. What had Frank done to me? Where was he? Would he be back? I began to feel scared. I dropped the phone again. I didn't know what to do. I lay there on my living room floor curled in a ball hoping someone would come.  
After about an hour I heard the door. It couldn't be Frank. Please it couldn't be. I curled into a tighter ball. Tears stung in my eyes. I didn't care. I let them fall. Next thing I heard was Pacey's voice. "Oh my God, Jo what happened?" He gathered me into his arms. I screamed the whole way. Every inch of my body hurt. "It's all right. I'm here now." 


	2. Pacey

Forgot to say that the first chapter was Joey's voice. This chapter is Pacey's. This is my first Dawsons Creek Fanfic. Please R&R and if you don't think it's any good, let me know. I don't own any of the character names you know but anyone else I do.  
  
Read on.  
  
The phone call had terrified me. I had never heard her like that before. The only problem was she was in New York and I was in Boston. No matter what I would drive to get her. I couldn't help it. I had to get to her. The drive took me almost four hours. Four hours too long.  
At her apartment building I ran inside and up the stairs. The last thing she had told me was the key was under he mat Sure enough, I lifted the mat and there was the spare key. I opened the door slowly but when I saw the scene in front of me I rushed to her. She lay on the floor surrounded by blood. She was curled in such a tight ball. "Oh my God Jo, what happened?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't answer me. I gathered her into my arms. She screamed the whole way. "It's all right. I'm here now." She sobbed so hard. I had such a huge lump in my throat. I have never seen anyone in this state before. She was covered in blood and bruises.  
Wait what was happening? My jeans began to fell wet. At first I thought it was from all the blood she lay in but when it continued to get heavier I realised she was bleeding from down there. "Jo, I'm going to call an ambulance and get the police."  
She protested but she knew it was the right thing to do. I reached the portable phone she had lying beside her. Dialling 911 I didn't know what to tell them. The woman on the other end was very helpful. She told me to wrap her in a blanket and the ambulance was on it's way. "Joey, baby it's all right, someone's on the way." I grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped her in it. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. I talked to her all the time. I didn't know how much help I was being.  
Finally the paramedics showed up. "What have we got here?" The first guy to appear on the scene asked.  
"I really don't know. She called me about four hours ago. I live in Boston. She just said she needed me. I drove here and found her lying on the floor surrounded by blood. She's being slipping in and out of consciousness since I got here. She's also bleeding from down below."  
"It's all right sir, don't worry we'll take good care of her. You came all the way from Boston?" I nodded. "You must love her."  
"Yeah, I do." I couldn't help it. I did. "Her name is Joey. I mean Josephine Potter. She's 24 years old."  
"thank you, now lets get her to hospital." They loaded her onto a stretcher and carried her out. I was right behind them. What had happened to her. The drive to the hospital was quick. A doctor was standing waiting on the ambulance as we pulled up. "Female, 24, unsure what happened. Blood count is low, bleeding, heavily, possible leg fracture. Pulse ox 85 on 100%."  
"Ok, straight into trauma two. Name?"  
"She's called Josephine. But call her Joey." I spoke for the first time since the apartment. "She doesn't like Josephine."  
"Okay, and you are?" The doctor asked eyeing the state of the clothes I was wearing.  
"Pacey Witter, her friend."  
"He was the guy that found her. He drove all the way from Boston to get to her when she called him. That's the thing, what ever happenedto her, it happened over four hours ago. I thik Jimmy told your admit desk so they could get the blood ready. She's been in and out of consciousness for the whole time."  
"Okay, thanks, we'll take it from here. Mr Witter if you'd like to wait over in chairs, I'll be out as soon as I know anything." The doctor disappeared into the trauma room.  
  
About an hour later the same doctor walked up to me. "Mr Witter, I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Doctor Garett. Ms Potter is doing better. We managed to get blood back into her. Her pulse ox came back up and she is perking up. She had received a heavy beating which has caused extensive injuries. She lost the baby she was carrying."  
"She was pregnant." I was shocked.  
"Yes. She is awake now and asking to see you. She can't talk all that well. Her throat has been constricted at some point during the attack."  
"Thank you doctor." I said walking towards the room where Joey lay. She looked so vunerable lying on that steel bed. I wanted to gather her up into my arms and take her home. Look after her on my own. But I know she's in the best possible place. 


	3. Joey

Joeys Voice  
  
I turned my head to see Pacey walking in the room. The pain medication they had given me was working wonders but something didn't feel right. Tears filled my eyes. Looking at him, the way he was looking at me I knew. "I lost it didn't I?" I managed to choke out.  
"You did honey. I am so sorry." Pacey took my hand into his and held it to his face. Kissing my hand he then ran it down his cheek. His skin still felt the same.  
I lost my baby. The baby that I would have loved more than anything I had ever loved before. I wanted it so much when I found out I was having it. I hadn't told Frank. I only found out myself and was planning on telling him tonight but that never happened. Now it's gone.  
"Do you want me to call Bessie?" He asked so sincerely. I shook my head. Bessie was the last person I wanted to see. She would just tell me that it was all my fault and I should never have been with him in the first place. She met him when she was down in New York a month or so ago. She didn't like him then and certainly wouldn't like him now. "Jo, someone has to look after you. The doc says you have to stay for a few days, just observation. After that you are coming back to Boston with me."  
"Pace." My throat felt so raw. It was so hard to talk. I shook my head. I knew why he was doing this but I had to be strong. Just as I had been for all these years. I don't need anyone I told myself over and over. Mom always told me when I was little that I was the strong one in the family. It was true to a certain extent. I was the one who held it all together when Bodie left Bessie. I was the one who had been there for everyone when Jen died. Jen, my friend. She died two years ago and it was still hard. She had a little girl, Amy, who was the most adorable child in the world. You never know if it had been a little girl I had, they might have been friends.  
"Jo, I'm not talking no for an answer. I'm going to go back to your apartment and pack some stuff for you. I'll clean it up and stay until you are ready to leave the hospital. Then it's back to Boston. I do have a restaurant to run." That made me laugh. Pacey, the class clown was now the most successful one out of us all. He owned two restaurants that were highly successful. "Is there anyone I should call for you?" Again I shook my head. There wasn't anyone. The only person in my life that I thought cared did this to me. There was no way I wanted him here. I reached my hand out to Pacey. "Just you." I managed to speak.  
He leaned across and kissed my forehead before leaving me alone in the brightly lit room. I now realise what people mean when they say they hate hospitals. 


	4. Pacey

Pacey  
  
I didn't want to leave her in hospital but I had to. I was tired and she need stuff if she was coming back to Boston with me. I would sleep the night in her apartment and clean up everything and then in the morning if the doctor said it was all right I would take her back with me. She needed looking after.  
Back in the apartment I could finally see all the damage that had been done. There was blood everywhere and broken plates and glasses. This guy had obviously gone mad and I had no idea why. Why would anyone want to hurt Joey? She was the kindest sweetest girl I knew. I cleaned up what I could and then had my first proper look around the apartment. She hadn't done too badly for herself. The apartment was a nice size and beautifully decorated. I sat on the sofa in the living room when some photo's on a shelf caught my eye. I walked across to see them. There was one of her mom and one of her with Bessie and Alexander. At the end of the shelf sat the photo that had been taken before Andie left for Italy. We all look so young in it. I ran my finger over it remembering all the good times we had together. Now Jen was gone and Andie was still in Europe, Daswon was working in LA and Jack was back in Capeside. We had all gone our separate ways. It was hard.  
A photograph hiding in at the back caught my eye. I lifted the frame and smiled. It was of her and me. She was smiling her gorgeous smile. Looking like she had not a care in the world.  
I walked to her bedroom and opened her closet. I found her suitcase and started packing clothes into it. I didn't care what I was packing, I just packed. Her drawers were almost empty. I presumed his stuff had been in the drawers too and now he was gone. After packing clothes I started towards the bathroom to get her toiletries. Her perfume sat beside the sink. Still that same fragrance she had worn all those years ago on our fantastic summer.  
I lay down on her bed and could smell her. Her shampoo on the pillow, her fragrance on the sheets. It was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep. 


	5. Joey

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have a new job and it has taken up a lot of my time. I will try and have a few chapters done by next weekend. Please keep R & R. Tell me what you really think.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
Waking in hospital the following morning was strange. At first I forgot what had happened to me but hearing the beeps of the machines brought me back to reality. The beating, the pain, losing my baby, Pacey coming to my rescue. Pacey. My friend, my ex-boyfriend. Where was he?  
The doctor appeared after I had been awake for a little bit. He told me how badly I had been beaten, but I didn't need him to tell me that. I knew. I was the one lying on the floor. He said that my injuries were bad but not that bad. The only thing that was stopping me going home today was the fact that I had miscarried. I wanted to go home so badly. Although there was something stopping me from going. Bad memories I suppose. I could wait another day. Hospital was just so boring.  
After lunch there was a slight knock on the door to my room. Pacey popped his head around it. I smiled I was so pleased to see him. I wanted him to take me into his arms and hold me forever. I know, it's probably the old me talking but he always made me feel better.  
"Hey, how are you today?" He was genuine. He had the glint in his eye that said he cared.  
"Better," I told him, "the doctor says I will have to stay in for one more night and then I can go home." I bit my lip. I was nervous, scared even.  
"Jo, what's the matter?" Damn you Pacey Witter, you know me too well.  
"I don't want to go back to the apartment." I finally mustered up the courage to tell him. I couldn't go back to where it had happened. To where I had lost my baby. The baby I didn't realise how much I wanted until the doctor told me I was expecting.  
"Jo, I told you, you don't have to go back. Tomorrow I am taking you to Boston and from there we will work everything out." Pacey took my hand into his. He kissed it but didn't let it go. "I called your boss this morning and explained what happened and why you wouldn't be in for a while. She was very understanding, said she would try and come over and see you tonight."  
"Thanks Pace. Don't know what I'd do without you." I told him. It was true, if he hadn't been there yesterday I might not have been here today telling this story.  
"Now are you sure you don't want me to call Bessie?" He asked again and again I shook my head. "Why not Jo?"  
"She has enough to deal with." Was all I committed myself to say.  
"Jo, you know she'd drop everything and run to you. Please you need her." Pacey looked into my eyes, he really did know me too well. He knew there was more to this story than I was letting on.  
"Pacey, she'll only tell me that she told em so. She didn't like Frank. Told me so when she visited a couple of months ago. She hasn't spoken to me since. That's why I don't want you to call her. Not yet anyway."  
"Okay, is there anything you want from the shop or from home?" He asked me finally letting go of my hand. I grabbed his hand back. His face registered surprise. I just needed something to hold onto.  
"Don't think so. Just pack me some clothes and then I can sort everything out when I've sorted myself out."  
"Done that already. Anyway, you rest and I'll see you in the morning, all ready to go to Boston." He kissed my forehead lightly before leaving my room. I suddenly felt very lonely. I wanted him back, not just in the room but in my life. 


	6. Pacey

Pacey POV  
  
I looked over to her. Joey Potter was finally in my car and she was asleep. Her face was still bruised, her hands bandaged but she finally looked peaceful. I was hoping to get her back to Boston and then let her decide where she wanted to go from there. I guessed giving her time she would eventually see that she needed Bessie, even if she was being stubborn.  
I pulled over to the side of the road and just watched her sleep. I can't help it, I love this girl. I always have and always will. There will never be anyone else for me. No one has ever come close to being anything like her. When we were away for that summer on 'True Love' I would lie awake at night watching her sleep. She was cute while she slept, she was also cute while she was awake. That summer was magical. It was the best time of my entire life so far. I hope there are more times like that ahead for us.  
Arriving in Boston and in front of my restaurant, I knew I had to wake her. "Jo, we're here." I gently shook her, still not knowing which parts of her body weren't bruised.  
"Already, Pace, you let me sleep the whole way here. How inconsiderate of me." She had a small smile on her face. Joey at her sarcastic best.  
Walking into the restaurant, I could see it was full. Good. trade was still up and everyone looked to be coping in my absence. I gently guided Joey through to the office space at the back, where the stairs led to my home. "Pace, this place is amazing. you have done so well for yourself."  
"I know." I couldn't help but be honest. But it was nice to hear it from someone else. Opening the door to my apartment, I noticed it had been cleaned. Thank you Hazel. My assistant manager was a dream when it came to domesticity. "Make yourself at home. I have to go downstairs and check on a few things but I won't be long. Do you want anything to eat?"  
"Pick me your speciality." She replied with a smile as she lowered herself to the sofa. She winced in pain as she hit it but was happy once she was down.  
"Okay, be back in a bit. TV's there, phone's over there and music system is behind you. Honestly make yourself at home."  
"Thanks Pace." She smiled again before I disappeared out the door. 


	7. Joey

Joey's POV  
He's left me alone in his apartment, which was attached to his restaurant. he had done amazingly well. He was being so kind to me that I couldn't help but love him. I mean I always had it in my heart to love him but I never really thought that it was possible again, after all this time.  
Looking round his apartment, it wasn't what you would call a typical bachelor pad. He definitely had some female input in the decor. My eyes were drawn to photographs he had on a shelf. He had the same photo as me. The one taken before Andie left for Italy. How young do we all look there. I started feeling guilty. I hadn't spoken to Andie in ages. In fact I hadn't spoken to a lot of people in such a long time. So much had happened that I couldn't even compute never mind letting anyone else in.  
He had a picture I had never seen before. It was one of he and I that had been taken not long after we came back from our summer away together. I don't know who had taken it but it was beautiful. It showed us staring into each others eyes. He has such a sparkle in his eyes. I just look so young.  
Anyway, I sit down on his sofa. I can't believe he finally got me here. He has been trying to get me to come to Boston for ages and every time I have refused blaming work for everything. it was never true but it always sounded good. Why had I run for so long? That was the question I needed to answer. 


	8. Pacey

Pacey's POV  
  
By the time I get back upstairs with one of the restaurants specialities for her to taste, she is sound asleep. She looks so tiny lying on my sofa. I lay down the tray and gather her into my arms. She feels so great. She even snuggles further into my embrace. Typical Joey. She would never admit it but really she just wanted to be loved and cared for.  
I left her sleeping on my bed while I went back out to the living room to work on a few things for the restaurant. I don't know how long I was working but when she screamed I dropped everything and ran to her.  
She was sitting bolt up right on the bed, beads of perspiration dripping down her face, her breathing laboured. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here Jo. I'm here." I reassured her as I took her into my arms and held her.  
"Pacey, I am so sorry." She apologised after a while. Her breathing had finally gone back to normal and she could talk.  
"What are you sorry for? There is no need to be sorry." I told her as I placed the piece of hair that was plastered to her face behind her ear.  
"But there is so much to be sorry for. All these years when I haven't spoken to anyone. Haven't been in contact. Avoided people just for the sake of it."  
"What do you mean?" I felt confused. What was she talking about?  
"All those times you called inviting me up here and I refused, blaming work. it was all untrue. I just couldn't face coming back." Fresh tears were in her eyes. "There is something I should have told you long time ago but I just didn't have the confidence then and as time went past it just got harder to tell you."  
"What is it JO? You know you can tell me anything." I changed position so she lay in my arms. Her head on my chest. It felt so comfortable.  
"Pacey, I love you." She said it. She actually said it. The thing I had wanted to hear for years she had finally said.  
I looked down to her face. She was chewing her bottom lip, the way she did when she got nervous. "You mean it don't you?" She nodded. "Joey, you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that. I love you too." I bent my head down and took her bruised lips into my own. The kiss was soft but so passionate.  
As we parted she looked to me with such a happy face. "Pacey Witter you have made me the happiest girl alive. I was so frightened to tell you. I thought you would have a girlfriend and you wouldn't want me."  
"Joey, you are the only girl for me. No-one else compares to you. No-one else ever has." She snuggled down into my chest again. We were finally going to be a couple. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue - Three years later  
  
I awoke alone, couldn't work out where she was. I called out to her but received no answer. I swung my legs out of bed and went in search for her. The bathroom was empty as was the kitchen and living room. I walked further on and came to the last bedroom and glanced in. There she sat, bathed in the early morning sun, singing some song. I walked slowly up behind her. "Good morning Mrs Witter." I never tired of calling her Mrs Witter. She had become my wife around eighteen months ago and our gorgeous baby girl was born a little over a month ago.  
"Good morning Mr Witter. Your daughter decided she wanted to watch the sun rise." Joey reached up to kiss me. She was still as beautiful as ever, even after barely sleeping for the last month.  
"She has good taste. Although the best sun rises are at sea." I bent down and took our daughter from her arms. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. Little Jennifer Rose Witter was the centre of our world and to everyone that met her. Today was an important day. Today was Jennifer's christening day. People were coming from far and wide to celebrate with us. People we hadn't seen in a while.  
At noon, Joey and I were standing at the top of the church welcoming guests. Mainly people from the restaurant and her old work in New York. The main guests hadn't even arrived yet. Then as if by magic they appeared. First to arrive were Gale, Lily and Michael. (Sorry don't know Gales' new husbands name) Then Jack, Grams, Doug and Amy. Amy ran straight to Lily. They were both so sweet. Amy was Jen's double and Lily looked very much like Mitch. Both people who were missing out on this occasion. Bessie and Alexander arrived next. Alexander going to join the girls.  
"Joey, she looks adorable." Bessie commented on her niece. "Have you decided on godparents yet?"  
"Yes Bessie. They should be arriving any second." Joey answered her sister. Just as she said it our special guests arrived. The people who were to act as our daughters godparents. It hadn't been hard to think of who to ask. Joey got one choice, I got another and then we chose one together.  
Joey chose Dawson. I chose Gretchen and together we chose Andie. Everyone was so full of hugs when we were all back together again. It was unbelievable. It was just like high school all over again. That picture that had been taken all those years ago in high school was retaken with a couple of people missing but quite a few added. It would be one to treasure forever.  
  
Author's notes:- I hope you like. If not please let me know. Couldn't decide of a better ending but if you feel it doesn't wrap everything up I'll try again. 


End file.
